ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
John O'Keefe
John O'Keefe is the manager of the Sedgewick Hotel in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) and is not the same Hotel manager present in the first Ghostbusters film. He appears to be a different and younger person. Personality Much like his predecessor, John O'Keefe is an uptight man that is all about class. History On Thanksgiving weekend 1991, when the Ghostbusters arrived at the Sedgewick Hotel in search of Slimer, John O'Keefe was irate that the ghost had returned. O'Keefe demanded a refund but Peter Venkman reminded him the warranty on the back of the invoices expired a while ago. Peter and the Rookie tracked Slimer to the Alhambra Ballroom. O'Keefe refused to allow them entry with the Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah set to start in half an hour and was willing to risk that Slimer would just wander away. Peter played it cool and set off to find an alternative entrance from the kitchen. 15 minutes later, O'Keefe was horrified by the site of the ballroom and questioned the team about who would pay for all the damages. They assured him the city's insurance policy would cover it. O'Keefe caved in and allowed the Ghostbusters to continue capturing the rest of the ghosts. After the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission sealed off the Sedgewick and the City & County shut off the electricity, O'Keefe went in to retrieve some payroll records but the paranormal residents prevented him from leaving and he was forced to stay in overnight.GBTVGReferenceJohnOKeefeRV02.jpg Luckily, the Ghostbusters returned and found O'Keefe in a stairwell. In need of power, the Ghostbusters learned from O'Keefe the hotel's circuit breaker was in his office but it was useless since the City & County came.GBTVGReferenceJohnOKeefeRV03.jpg He revealed there was a back up generator in the Utility Room off the kitchen for emergency black outs.GBTVGReferenceJohnOKeefeRV04.jpg As they head through the Sedgewick, they sighted the Spider Witch and one of her victims. O'Keefe instantly recognized her based on stories from the senior staff. O'Keefe fainted just as the Ghostbusters reach the kitchen. While the Ghostbusters were busy trying to restore power in the kitchen, O'Keefe regained consciousness and waited for them. When they form a plan to search for the Mandala Node, O'Keefe goes with Ray and Winston up to the 14th Floor. While up there, he informed Egon of the Spider Witch's nefarious habits: hanging her victims from the wall and draining them of blood. He also told them of her room, Room 1221. This information allowed Egon and the Rookie to find and defeat the Spider Witch, shutting down the hotel's Mandala node. Trivia *The character's likeness is modeled on Terminal Reality's Studio Director. The character's voice, mo-cap mannerisms, and distinctive girly shriek are not.Game Informer "What You Didn't Know About Ghostbusters" *The seventh message left on the Firehouse answering machine accessible after the cut scenes that follow the Panic in Times Square Level is from a very angry Haim Rodriguez upset over the destruction of the ballroom he paid over $50,000 for his son's Bar Mitzvah. He alludes to O'Keefe as the "hotel manager that won't stop crying".Haim Rodriguez; After Panic in Times Square, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 7 of 13 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Haim Rodriguez says: "Yeah, this is Haim Rodriguez. I just want to thank you for breaking up my kid's bar mitzvah. That was great. Cost me over 50 grand for one, a busted up ballroom, and a hotel manager that won't stop crying. FAN-TAS-TIC. It's all good. I'll just wait for my precious son to become a man for the second time. How does that sound? We'll just wait it out. Or you know, he'll probably be getting married in eight years or so and maybe you can come and destroy the wedding? Or maybe his son's bris? Ah, ah... Would you like to attend the Blessed Occasion with your lasers and your hollering? We look forward to it. Invitations will be in the mail." *In the Return to the Sedgewick Level (realistic version) level, Ray mistook O'Keefe for a Level 5 Anchored Ambusher.GBTVGReferenceJohnOKeefeRV01.jpg References Gallery GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap80.png|In Welcome to the Sedgewick Level GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap107.png|After Slimer is recaptured ReturnToTheSedgewickSpiderWitchCinematic07.jpg|In Return to the Sedgewick Level cinematic Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Minor character